The Tale of Sleepy Hollow (2014)
The Tale of Sleepy Hollow is the upcoming 2014 film based on the 1820 short story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" by Walter Irving. Plot In 1790, New York City, Ichabod Crane (Tom Hiddleston) is a 28 year old officer. He is dipatched by his superiors too the Westchester County hamlet of Sleepy Hollow, New York, to investigate the brutal slaying of Lord Christoph Van Damias (Michael Byrne), in which he had been found decapitated. Crane prepares to go to Sleepy Hollow with his assistant, Andre Van Brunt (Jamie Campbell-Bower) who says he was born in the town and currently has relatives there. The two arrive in Sleepy Hollow a day later, where they discover that most in the town do not believe that it was a wild animal that killed Lord Christoph as Ichabod does, rather they believe that it is an old legend known as the Headless Horseman, said to be the ghost of a Hessian trooper who had his head shot away by a stray cannonball during "some nameless battle" of the American Revolutionary War, and who "rides forth to the scene of battle in nightly quest of his head". The Elders of Sleepy Hollow, Lord Garrick Von Philipse (Toby Jones), Lord Sydow Van Elmer (Albert Finney), Lord Masbath Magisrate (John Cleese), and the most wealthy and powerful elder, Lord Baltus Van Tassel (Ciaran Hinds) tell Crane that they do not believe in the horseman, though the Elder Lord Gabirel Van Diarmid (Max von Sydow) remains silent on his views. Crane also meets Katrina Van Tassel (Keira Knightley), the daughter Lord Baltus. The next morning, Andre's body is found decapitated in the town square. Crane comes to investigate the situation, and is approached by Andre's brother, Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt (Michael Fassbender), who is angered by Ichabod's low knowledge of his brother's death. Crane and the elders search for Andre's head, but cannot find it anywhere throughout Sleepy Hollow or the forest. Ichabod comes to the conclusion that the killer is not an animal, as the cleaving wound is to precise and smooth. He also believes that the killer is from Sleepy Hollow and visits the elders that night, talking with them about the murders and asking if there were anymore like them. Lord Sydow and Lord Garrick say that four months before the deaths of Lord Christoph and Andre, a local village woman (Eleanor Tomlinson) was found dead in the same fashion as the others. Then, Lord Gabriel says that the murders are signs that they have angered the spirits, and that they must repent. Lord Baltus scorns Lord Gabriel for his views, and says that the spirits of those long dead do not exist. Ichabod returns home that night uneased. As he is in Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod begins to become closer to Katrina, and she to him. This angers Braham Bones, as he is in love with Katrina as well. Braham vows Ichabod for Katrina's hand in marriage, and the two form a rivalry towards each other. Lord Baltus begins to become worried not only about the murders, but also the fate of Sleepy Hollow's fortune as it weighs in the balance. That night, Ichabod's goes to the Harvest Banquet being held by Lord Baltus. He is glad when Ichabod arrives but is suprised when Braham Bones shows up unexpectedly. When Lord Baltus announces a dance, Ichabod asks Katrina to dance with him. She accepts, and Braham Bones sees them together. After the dance, they have a long conversation about their past lives and childhood. Eventually, Lord Baltus closes the banquet and asks everyone to return home. Ichabod heads for his cabin, unwillingly accompanied by Lord Gabriel. He asks Ichabod if he believes in ghosts, to which Ichabod replys "aboslutely not". Lord Gabriel says that there is nothing wrong with being superstitious and tells him that he is the only Lord that believes in the Horseman. Ichabod scorns him for his views shortly before Lord Gabriel is decapitated. Ichabod turns in horror to see a cloaked, headless figure riding on a coal-black horse. Ichabod runs for his life but is pursued by the horseman. He evntually escaspes the horseman when he throws a flaming torch at the man's horse, scaring it off. Ichabod immediately tells Lord Baltus of his story and Van Tassel sends guards into the forest in search of the horseman. The next day, Lord Baltus tells Ichabod that they only found a decaptitated young hunter in the forest. Ichabod is not satisfied with the report but does not tell him, not wanting to displease him as he plans to propose to his daugther. Crane finds Katrina comforting the greiving Lord Masbath Magistrate, as his son was the murdered young hunter in the forest. Eventually, Ichabod persuades Katrina to walk with him. They walk onto a trail in the forest where they see a tall tree. The two walk over to it and Katrina sees a plaque below reading "The Oak of Major Andre". Katrina tells Ichabod that the tree is allegedly cursed because of George Washington's execution of Major John Andre. Crane begins to become worried as he became more supertitious after the horseman attacked him. Katrina then screams when she sees Andre Van Brunt's head hanging in the oak. Ichabod calms her down and attepmts to climb up the tree for the head. He is later knocked down by the Headless Horseman and he and Katrina flee back to Sleepy Hollow. Crane reports to Lord Van Tassel that they found Andre's head at the Oak of Major Andre. Ichabod also points out that it is probably not a coincidence that ''Andre's ''head was found hanging in the Oak of Major ''Andre. ''Baltus believes that it is of no signifigance that they shared the same name and sends Crane off. Soon after, Ichabod searches the family tree of Van Brunt, where he discovers that Braham Bones and Andre are related to Major John Andre. Ichabod goes to Braham's house to question him regardless of the risks. When he arrives, Braham is no where to be found. Ichabod decides to go to Braham's shed to look for him. When he opens the shed door, he discovers something far different, the heads of the victims in Sleepy Hollow are in the shed, with a sign by each of there heads. By Lord Christoph's head a sign read "for discovering me". By Lord Gabriel's head a sign read "for your wretched fathering". And a sign on the floor read "for Andre. Betraying me and our faimly". The signs prove that the Headless Horseman is actually Braham Bones. Ichabod attempts to run from the shed and is then face-to-face with a headless figure. Braham lifts the cloak from his body revealing his head. He says that he will create a new sign reading "to Ichabod, for stealing my lover". Braham reveals that the woman who was killed first months ago was his ex-fiancee, who left him. He then attacks Ichabod and they battle each other. Ichabod eventually injures Braham and flees the shed, though still pursued by him. Ichabod mounts his horse as Braham mounts his with the Horseman stage suit. They ride into the forest and Braham almost catches Ichabod. Crane jumps off the horse and he and Braham battle. Braham injures Ichabod severly and attempts to decapitate him, but is shot and killed by Lord Baltus. Baltus and Katrina help Ichabod up and Baltus says that he discovered minutes after Ichabod about Braham's treachery. With his job in Sleepy Hollow over, Crane and Katrina return to New York in 1791. Cast Tom Hiddleston as Ichabod Crane Keira Knightley as Katrina Van Tassel Michael Fassbender as Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt Ian Anthony Dale as The Headless Horseman Ciaran Hinds as Lord Baltus Van Tassel Jamie Campbell-Bower as Andre Van Brunt Toby Jones as Lord Garrick Von Philipse Max von Sydow as Lord Gabriel Van Diarmid Albert Finney as Lord Sydow Van Elmer John Cleese as Lord Masbath Magistrate Michael Byrne as Lord Christoph Van Damias Eleanor Tomlinson as Lady Elinor Category:Movies